Some work vehicles may be equipped with position sensors that detect a change in position of an implement of the work vehicle along a given direction. For example, a work vehicle may be equipped with rotation sensors or cylinder position sensors that detect positional changes of implements on the work vehicle (for example, a blade on a road grader or a boom on an excavator). However, position sensors may have limited precision in sensing position due to hysteresis in gearing or linkage that control the movement of the implement.
Another method of position determination of an implement on a work vehicle is attaching a global positioning system (GPS) receiver to the implement. For example, a road grader may include one or more masts extending from the blade that have a GPS receiver installed thereon. The GPS receiver provides the work vehicle with an approximate location of the mast. However, using GPS technology provides only rough approximation of the position of the implement and the size and position of the masts can restrict movement, usage, and design of the implement.